The Summer Dance Academy
by lolgirl22
Summary: With another school year done,and Voldemort defeated the powerful purebloods,the Elizondos reveal their pureblood daughter to the world.During the summer before his 7th year Draco goes to Argentina to take his usual summer classes,taught by Senora Elizond
1. The First Dance

This was a vision I had for a film about how draco fell in love with hermione.

(Scene 1) the camera slowly zooming into a dance studio on the outskirts of Buenos Aires, Argentina. It is a massive, richly decorated mansion with dorms on the upper levels and the various dances floors on the lower levels.

(Voice in the background):What? What's that you ask? How I the king of all Slytherins my age fell for the Gryffindor princess. Hmmm.... Lets see. It all started with a tango. It was a summer like any other summer since I had turned 11, I was in town for my normal pureblood summer dance courses. And when the teacher arrived in the main ballroom of the studio to welcome us and show us to our dorms she announced that her award winning daughter from Britian was coming back to study that summer in her studio for the first time in the past 5 summers.

(Senora Elizondo our dance teacher) "She has studied with the greats. She knows all the ballroom dances and wants to perfect her technique; she is coming to study with us here in this studio. Not only that but she also maintains the highest GPA in her class at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there though she will use her real name for the first time, Isabel Elizondo, but in the dancing world she goes by the name of Ermena Suarez."

(everyone ooohs and ahhhs.)

I was confused. I had never heard of a pureblood named Elizondo at Hogwarts. Heck, if there was I knew that I would have been friends with her, no not because the Elizondos are the most influential family in the whole of the international wizarding world, because our families are friends and lets face it latin chicks are HOT. Then I thought, DAMN, I need to hide my poster of her and her former partner

that I have. Ohh Well I'll have the real thing right in front of me anyways.

(Senora Elizondo) "Now I would like to see where everyone is at in their dancing ability so form lines: one for girls and one for boys. Okay good. We will start with ballet. Boys on the right girls on the left and find some bar space. Good. Now everyone …." and she rambles on about various positions that this author does not know about. "Good now lets partner up. I know one boy will have to be left alone we still have to wait for Isabel. You'll just have to coerce one of the girls to go twice. Now in your pairs your going to perform the duet that all of us worked on last summer. Go."

To go first was the worst boy, Jacob in the class he stumbled a lot but hey what do ya expect its only his second year. And his partner, Aisling, wasn't much better. The next pair, Lance and June, was ok but they had trouble staying on beat. The next pair went before me they had the chemistry thats for sure but Jessica's core was a tad off and the Pedrono tripped over his own feet. I knew that this year with all of the practicing that I did in the room of requirement had paid off. It was my turn and I convinced Jessica to be my partner, mainly because she is the best in the class at the moment and from the way she was looking at me earlier I knew that she would say yes. I was flawless, as usual, my partner has a few faults in her leaps but that was ok.

(Senora Elizondo) "Good job everyone I see that we have all practiced. No lets get to some tap dancing basics."

After tapping we went into the classic ballroom the main classic ballroom dances we did some swing. And with that ended the main part of the evaluation.

(Senora Elizondo)good job everyone now lets do the CLASSIC ARGENTINIAN TANGO with your newly assigned partners. Jacob you'll be with Aisling, Lance you're with Jane, Pedrono you're with Jessica and Dray you'll be with me until my daughter comes innn...."

"No need mom I right here." everyone turned around to look at the renowned Ermena Suarez, she has silky curly brown hair with black lowlights and had on a dance outfit. "We're doing the Tango right?

(Senora Elizondo) "Yes we are and you are partnered with Dray here."

(Isabel Elizondo) scoffs and then begins to laugh, "You've gotta be kidding me! Ferret, you dance?"

Then it hit me "Granger?"

( Isabel Elizondo) she laughs again, "Oh My God!!! Mom do I have to dance with him?"

Senora smiles to herself as if she knows a secret as she recalls all of the times both Isabel and Draco had complained about one another. "Yes" she said with a tone of finality.

( Isabel Elizondo) "Fine. Come on Ferret, lets get this dance over with."

"As you wish Isabel." and the tango begins. With the first beat we look intensely into each other's eyes and begin. (for the full dance sequence that I imagine them doing see .com/watch?v=DEwZIufmafo it is the tango dance sequence in Take the Lead).

Her body against mine realized that the only thing that made us dislike each other was our different status. She was all that I wanted in a girl: she was smart, she was pure, she had class, she was kind, she was forgiving, and, DAMN SHE COULD DANCE.


	2. Unpacking

Thanks to my reviewer loveismagic. Now on with the show...

That night I ate my dinner and went to my room for the summer and began to change it up. I hadn't been in my room for years I had just stayed in England during the summer at my dad's sister's house in Hogsmeade. It was safer to make a new identity for school, with me being the dancer and pureblood that I am. Well, now, at least for seventh year I could be myself I could go by my real name at least in the wizarding world since voldemort is officially dead and no longer after the Elizondo power.

Being back in my room reminded me of the times that I began to dance. Through my tower window I could see the city in the distance. This city is full of life like the day that I had left it so many years ago. The life in the city back then was contagious and the constant beat that could be heard throughout the city was the basis of my life. It felt good to be back in my room. The scent was familiar and the loose floorboard at the front of my bed still hid all of her diaries from my childhood as well as now newly added current diary that I have been writing in since I started at Hogwarts.

I was putting away all of my clothes into my drawers when I heard the creaking of the floorboards. I turned toward the sound and saw my mom. "Mom" I ran to give her a hug.

"Hey there hun. How are you?"

"I'm great now that I am back in Argentina, with no war to worry about."

She smiled, " good and now that my baby has come home we need to plan your 17th birthday party."

"Soooo, I get a party this year?"

"Yes you are, and I know that you'll turn 17 when you are at Hogwarts but I thought that we could have your party at the end of the summer before you go back to England."

"Thats awesome!!!! Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Now could you explain to me why exactly a Malfoy is in the academy. Don't you know that I already get enough of him during the school year? Why do I have to deal with him now?"

She smirked, "for the first, because he applied and had all of the requirements necessary after his first year of schooling. To your second question, he is the only dancer here remotely near your level of expertice, and he seems excited. You know that his father is dead now right?"

"No, but he deserved it."

"Yes Draco did need him out of his life"

I looked at her confused, "I was talking about the elder Malfoy."

"I know you were, but if only you knew the real him you would see it from my angle. Good night get some sleep tomorrow will be a long day Isabella."

"Okay, good night." She left and I continued to unpack when the creaks of the floorboards.....

Sorry guys it was late when I wrote this and I had school the next day ill try to update soon. Love yall

P.S. reviews motivate me to write.


	3. A Little Convo With My New Partner

You know those moments that when you realize what is occuring you go "OF COURSE. It couldn't be any other way." Well this was one of those moments. I turned around to see the one and only blond bad boy of Hogwarts. "Malfoy," I said with a curt nod.

"Her.... umm Isabel," he began. "You know that war changes people, right?" He said while walking up to my bed and sitting on its edge.

"Yes I do. After all you were one of the kids our age under the imperious curse."

"Exactly, and I hope that you know that I was placed under the curse before I went to Hogwarts for our first year."

"Yeah, I do know. And, I also recall you going around after the final battle saying your sorry for everything that you have done to us all. Oh and it was really weird your eyes turned from a blue-gray to silver with that blue light after you father died."

"Yeah, I don't remember the light but everything else," he looked pensive for a second, "yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaano wait, I could never quite remember my dreams." I giggled and as I did he seemed to loosen up and he laid back onto my bed. "So, you're the famous Ermena Suarez. I can't say that I didn't expect you to be good at dancing after the Yule Ball in forth year."

"Ohh really, and why exactly is that?"

"Well you had to be one of the best dancers in the hall. Then, when you challenged me to a dance off because of my stupid imperioused mouth. I knew that you had to have been trained."

"'one of the best,' pfft I think you mean the best."

"No I don't I am obviously a better dancer than you are."

"Sure, but from what I recall, I definitely won that dance off."

"Yup you did and then you got your precious first kiss." He teased as I blushed and mumbled,

"He wasn't my first." hoping that he would not catch what I said, unfortunately I was not so lucky.

"So, who was it? Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, or was it Creevy" He asked curious.

"Well, if you must know it was with John Brown when I was 11, before I went to Hogwarts and we were playing the roles of Cinderella and the Prince for our community theater's play."

"John Brown!!! Isn't he ..."

"Yeah he's Lavender Brown's cousin. That's actually how Lavender and I met she was there to watch the play. Anyways instead of getting a letter from Hogwarts he got one from Durmstrang because that is where his parents were from."

"And, you went to Hogwarts... why?"

"Well, you see I got letters from both Hogwarts and Llorietos here in Argentina, and I also got a contract that summer to star in the Nutcracker in London during the winter. I figured that if I went to England I could both follow my dreams of becoming a renowned dancer as well as learn more about the country my father lived in. My mom was a little more than hesitant to let me go to England for schooling."

"Ohh, and why is that?"

"She still remembers the first war vividly and she didn't want to let her daughter go to school in England in when the obvious signs of Voldemort rising into power again were everywhere. She only let me go under three conditions:1) I would change my name and blood status, 2) I would keep my grades up, or no dancing, and 3) I would write to her everyday about everything that was going on."

"That's why you were always in the owlery."

"Yes, only Dumbledore knew of my true identity and my contract and he let me in and out of school for the various rehearsals I had to go to, throughout the past few years. And he is also the one who wrote to my mom everyday about my condition when I was paralyzed for the last month of school during second year." I said starting to continue to unpack my stuff.

"Hmm. And to think that I thought that you had a boring life."

"Yes, Yes, and to think that I told the sorting hat to not put me in Slytherin like it wanted to. That would have been too much."

"You in Slytherin! No way!"

"Who else would've thought to use polyjuice potion to impersonate Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode in second year."

"Genius. You know I think that this is the start of something new." he said standing up behind me I was at my vanity putting all of my lotions and makeup away. I felt his hands on my waist and I stood up straight and admired the contrasts that made us look like we were supposed to be partners. Blond and Brunette, Silver eyed and Brown eyed, Boy and Girl, Tall and Short, Angular and Rounded Face, Ripped and Athletic, Short Haired... well, you get the point.

He spins me to face him. "I think so too. It won't be as torturous as I thought it would be being your partner after all. I like the change in you."

"I do too." He responded taking one of my hands and kissing it before backing away, "See you in class tomorrow." and with that he leaves the room while shutting my door.

"Wow," I thought, "he has changed, and for the better."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to all of my readers! And Thank you to LoveisMagic once again.

I hope that you all know that reviews make me HAPPY and they help me to get motivated to write my next chapter.

I am now a Beta Reader so if y'all need one I'm here for you.

Anyways don't forget to maybe, only if you want to (WE ALL KNOW YOU DO), read the other story that I am working on right now entitled Change From the Norm.

Anyways here comes the usual speech:

I, sadly, DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Thanks to all my readers

and Love to all of my reviewers

Gracias,

K.C.


	4. The Official Beginning

Waking up early has been a habit of mine ever since the imperious was lifted the night of the final battle. The nightmares of the pain that I had inflicted on others in my "puppet" times have yet allowed me to fall back asleep after I wake. So it was, every morning I would get up in time to see the sun rise.

I got out of bed and walked slowly to the window and gently pushed the curtains back to look upon the still sleeping Buenos Aires. The sun was rising and through the window I could see the roosters waking and walking across the school's lawn.

As I looked out upon the city I thought of what the day would hold for me. I knew that since it was the first official class day at the school I figured that we would get our normal speech from Senora. I could see it now, her standing in front of the dining room and pacing back and forth listing the DO's and DO NOT's of the school off of her fingers... "NO ALCOHOL: You are all under aged, NO SNEAKING OUT AFTER HOURS: Your safety is our first priority….."

I walked down the stairs and went to the school's library for a book to read as I ate my breakfast. I opened the doors and entered the invitingly cool room and walked the aisles for a book that I had yet to read. When I reached the far wall I reached high and grabbed a dusty book from above. I rubbed off the dust and looked at the title: Dark Pasts by Guinevere DeClaire. I shrugged my shoulders and left the library with the book in hand and walked down the rest of the hall toward two ornate glass doors that led to the dining room.

The dining room was spacious and had a long table that held enough chairs for all the students to sit around. On one side was a large bay window that faced the back gardens of the Elizondo Estate, while on the other side there was the wall with the door that held pictures of past dance classes after the final recital.

I walked over to the bay window and sat with my back against some pillows and opened the book to the first page:

Through the times there have been times of sorrow that were paired with tears and wails. These times cannot be avoided. They can only simply pass, hopefully quickly, to lead to happier times. But how does one survive after these events? To be able to do that we must explore our Dark Pasts…

Perfect maybe this book had the answers to my nightmare issue. As I started to read it thoroughly I heard the doors on my right open and in came a student. She happened to be reading a book and moved over to the window to sit down. I was reading my book intently and did not notice where she was heading until she sat down on my lap and jumped with a yelp, "I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry! I didn't realize that anyone was here."

I looked up into her face smiled and responded, "Same old Granger… still the bookworm I see."

She laughed, "Guilty." She exclaimed as she raised her right hand, and moved to the other side of the bay window.

"What do you think we'll do today in classes?" I asked curiously.

"Well you know my mom… probably re-explain the rules, then some warm-ups, some stretches and then finally we will probably begin our final project. Or, maybe we will work on our mid-summer recital routines."

"True," I said lifting myself off the bench and walked over to the table to sit at my assigned spot for breakfast to begin. More of our classmates walked in wiping the sleep out of their tired eyes and then Isabel got up and joined us at her spot.

In order to begin the breakfast, we were missing was Senora Elizondo to sit down at her spot at the end of the table. When she came in and did just that we all shovelled food in our plates and talked merrily around the table until breakfast was over and the rules were listed off by Senora off her fingers.

"Anyways, remember those rules and you won't be given cleaning duties. Now here are your schedules. Stick to your schedules, the consequences could be horrible. Now that we are done with that, we have group lessons first. Elementary division, you will go with Mr. Kite to room 3, junior division you will go with Miss. Wood to room 2, and senior division will go with me to room 1"

With that she left the room, and I looked down at my schedule:

DRACO LUCIUS BRYAN MALFOY

Advisor: Senora Elizondo

Partner: Isabel Elizondo

MONDAY

Pre-Block - Group Lesson – Room 1 with Senora Elizondo

Block 1 – Partner Project – Room 1 with Advisor

Block 2 – Ballet – Room 2 with Miss. Wood

LUNCH

Block 3 – Tango – Room 1 with Senora Elizondo

TUESDAY

Pre-Block - Group Lesson - Room 1 with Senora Elizondo

Block 1 – Individual Project - Room 3 with Mr. Kite

Block 2 – Ballroom - Room 6 with Mr. and Mrs. Straton

LUNCH

Block 3 – Swing - Room 5 with Mr. Juno and Miss. Jacobite

WEDNESDAY

Pre-Block - Group Lesson - Room 1 with Senora Elizondo

Block 1 - Tap - Room 3 with Mr. Kite

Block 2 - Jazz - Room 3 with Mr. Kite

LUNCH

Block 3 - Hip Hop - Room 8 with Mr. and Mrs. Jonason

THURSDAY

Pre-Block - Group Lesson – Room 1 with Senora Elizondo

Block 1 - Contemporary – Room 7 with Mrs. Jackson

Block 2 - Free Study – Room 10 - Talk with adviser before each session

LUNCH

Block 3 - Individual Project – Room 3 with Mr. Kite

FRIDAY

Pre-Block - Group Lesson – Room 1

Block 1 - Latin – Room 4 with Senor and Senora Elizondo

Block 2 - Free Study – Room 10 – Talk with advisor before each session

LUNCH

Block 3 - Partner Project – Room 1 with Advisor

On weekends: you are now in the Senior division allowing you to leave the grounds. However, If you do go out, your advisor must be notified beforehand and you must come back before curfew, which commences promptly at Midnight each night.

Group Lesson: You may notice that you have this every morning. This is because each day we will be perfecting our group recital pieces

Partner Project: This is used to practise for the recitals. The partner pieces are crucial to your final grade and whether or not you graduate from the program. As well as practising recital pieces you and your partner will complete a project.

Individual Project: This is to be used for you individual recital piece ONLY!

Free Study: You may be curious as to what this is. You have had, in the past, a work-out and stretch block here. Being in the Senior Division has its perks. This time can be used as a time to broaden your mind, and maybe do some summer homework, or it can be used to learn other forms of dance. You may also use this time to write home or play quidditch in the back garden. It's you free time … use it well.

'Wow' I thought looking up from my sheet to my partner sitting across from me. 'This will definitely be an interesting summer. I wonder what the project will be.' I then got up and left to get ready for the first block of the day.

And after a long wait I'm back… I will not leave these stories unfinished!

Thanks to all of my readers! And THANK YOU to LoveisMagic and Martshi3.

I hope that you all know that reviews make me HAPPY and they help me to get motivated to write my next chapter.

I am a Beta Reader so if y'all need one I'm here for you.

Anyways don't forget to maybe, only if you want to (WE ALL KNOW YOU DO), read the other stories that I am working on right now entitled Change From the Norm and Dusk on the Horizon.

Anyways here comes the usual speech:

I, sadly, DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Thanks to all my readers and Love to all of my reviewers

Gracias,

K.C.


End file.
